


The Artist in the Studio

by MorgoMoonscar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgoMoonscar/pseuds/MorgoMoonscar
Summary: Our prompt was to create works inspired by Harry using art as an outlet. The environment is inspired by ZA/UM starting development in the attic of an abandoned factory, and my own experiences painting oils in dingy college classrooms. Kim, of course, is Harry's favorite subject.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Disco Elysium Big Bang





	The Artist in the Studio




End file.
